Taking Charge
by Seijuku Ceremony
Summary: Soul has feelings for an oblivious Black Star. What does he do? In Black Star's point of view, absolutely nothing. Black Star x Soul (StarSoul, SoulStar, whatever the hell you call it) Yaoi


**Uh... I guess I owe you guys a lemon oneshot for Soul and Black Star since I did make a lot for Kid and Black Star. I hope this one is written well-standardly. I strangely had a hard time trying to get the lemon down. Ah well.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Soul was slowly starting to lose it. Mainly because he had never imagined how _dumb_ his best friend really was. It was like Black Star pays no absolute attention to his surroundings but just himself. It irritated Soul to no end, but he should have known this would have happened.

 _He won't notice me._

Okay, Black Star does but not in a way Soul wished he would. Soul has gained unexpected feelings for his friend for who knows how long, and he was slowly losing his hair from pulling at it in frustration. First is because he was slightly terrified that his sexuality was indeed, _not_ heterosexual. So either all the blood loss from Blaire seemed to have been misinterpreted, or the magical cat was heavy enough to squeeze the ' _straight'_ out of him. Second, it was _Black Star_ of all people that he had to have a crush. A long-term crush that is and it is not very fun trying to hide his unfortunate feelings. Foreign feelings of jealousy, hatred, love, and sadness seemed to have punched a very deep hole in his chest. Soul had never, _never_ , in his entire life experienced these emotions so vividly and wanted to very much bury himself alive at the moment. Finally, even if he had to accept his own feelings for Black Star, it was very hard trying to get the meister to notice that he was gay for him. Why? Soul had no clue but for some reason, his heart and body wanted to be with Black Star's. It actually freaked him out a little that he could freely fantasize about he and his friend in bed- Oh God!

In short, he surrendered, hoping that he would not have to deal with the crisis in his head. Maybe after telling Black Star and possibly getting laughed at in response, he can resume going on as the sarcastic, cool guy he was. For now, he'll have to deal with his random blushing and timid behavior around his best friend. Plus, lunch time in DWMA seemed to be the perfect time to let out his annoying emotions so no one could be suspicious of his personality change. However, he had a very large (and painful) price to pay at the end of the day.

The mess had started during lunch, when all of his friends gathered in front of a large Oak tree as usual for shade and began digging into their lunch. Some of them that is.

"Where's Tsubaki?" Maka asked while looking up from stirring her salad. Black Star conveniently woke up from his nap, causing Soul to roll his eyes, and looked at the ash-blonde girl.

"Home. She's sick from our last mission."

"And you..?"

"Gods like me don't get sick!" He boasted while exhaling steam. Kid sneezed.

Soul picked at his sandwich, darting his eyes at another bag that happened to beside him. He brought two lunch bags for him and you guessed it, for Black Star. Black Star would always forget his lunch and Tsubaki would have to bring it for him. Only this time, Tsubaki was not here and Soul had already expected at least one of them to end up sick since the pair had a three-day mission in a snowy wasteland. However, he had happened to glance from his window this morning and caught Black Star walking by himself, making him _not_ have a small heart attack of course.

"Oh crap! I don't have lunch!" Black Star finally came to his very late realization and Soul's breath hitched. This was his chance. Only how would everyone else react?

"U-Um..." He muttered, only Black Star did not seem to hear him as he stood up.

"Aw man. I have to use my allowance now. I'll see you guys in a bi-"

"You don't have to!" Soul quickly stood up and shoved the brown bag in the perplexed meister's hands. Black Star blinked and looked down at the package, everyone's eyes clearly on the both of them. The blue-haired male blinked again and looked back at Soul with narrowed eyes, making the other boy twitch a little uncomfortably.

"Wh-what? You... you said you didn't have lunch s-so..." Soul tried to reason but it still looked as though Black Star is still trying to think hard.

"How did you know I wouldn't-"

"You always forget lunch. Who wouldn't know by now?" Soul responded with a roll of his eyes. "A-Are you going to eat it or not cause you don't have to..." He wanted to grab the bag back but Black Star grinned and held it away from his reach.

"Nah. You're right. Thanks."

"... Sure..." Maka had somehow sat next to the two boys and raised her eyebrows with squinty eyes.

"Hah, would you look at that? The daddy forgot his lunch and mommy had to bring it for him." She said and ignored the 'shut up' she received from her partner. Liz wasted no time in jumping in.

"What does daddy Black Star have to say about this?" She teased and Soul was about to physically shut her up when Black Star grinned.

"Mommy Soul makes the best lunch ever!"

"Shut the hell up, idiot!" Soul said while whacking the teen on his head. His face was burning from he and Black Star being referred to as a married couple and a small part of him did not mind this. Only this act needs to stop because lord knows how red his face is going to be by the end of lunch if it keeps up. "I'm not sticking around with a bunch of assholes anyway. I have to get going."

" Where?" Maka asked but Soul walked ahead with his hands in his pockets.

"Noneya." As he left, he did not notice Black Star watching him intently.

* * *

It was during the end of the school day when Soul and Black Star were asked, more like demanded, to clean up the lab classroom after school. After all, Black Star had managed to blow up the frog they were assigned to somehow and Soul got pin-pointed for the destruction his friend caused. Soul was kind of miffed that Black Star had managed to escape without him noticing so it was up to the weapon to clean, unless he wanted detention for unfinished work.

He had managed to clean everything in the end and huffed in relief, though he had one thing on his mind. As Soul walked out the half-decent looking room with his school bag over his shoulder, he planned a million ways to torture Black Star for leaving him to clean parts of the classroom that he never thought could come out white. And speaking of the tortured, Black Star was leaning against the wall right next to the entrance door.

It was strange that Black Star had not already left, but had been standing there the whole time. Only that did not excuse the fact that Soul had to do all the work.

"Honestly... this guy..." He muttered while walking up. He tilted his head when Black Star had a sort of distant-look in his eyes and had not even acknowledged his existence. "Hello, hello?" Soul questioned while waving a hand furiously in front of the assassin's face. Black Star blinked from his thoughts and looked up with a mild shocked-expression, as though he had not realized that his best friend was trying to get his attention.

"Huh? When did you get here?" He asked a little dazed and Soul narrowed his eyes while leaning against the wall beside the other boy with an irritated look.

"And how long have you been standing here? There's no way you've been standing here for forty-five minutes. That's how long it took me to clean... _by myself_." He hinted irritated.

"Right, that... Forget it, I'll do it next time. I was waiting for you." Black Star sighed. Soul straightened up more with a questioning look despite his heart fluttering at the fact that Black Star was waiting for him. Although, it would have been much more appreciated if Black Star had helped him clean the classroom while waiting. He did not know whether his friend was trying to change the subject on purpose, but seeing the serious look Black Star gave made him reconsider. Besides, he could castrate Black Star later.

"So you decided to wait while I cleaned?" Soul asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I had to think for a bit... it's kind of complicated." Soul shrugged with a huff and unfolded his arms.

"Alright, I'm all ears I guess."

"You don't really have to listen. More like..." Soul gave an involuntary jolt when a hand slammed hard against the wall next to his head. His heart sped up almost instantly as Black Star leaned forward until their faces were inches apart. Soul stood frozen with their bodies pressing lightly together and Black Star's narrowed eyes stared into his own. Soul's breathing suddenly became unsteady and felt his panicked breaths mingle with Black Star's calm one. The teen blushed at the intense gaze he was receiving and twitched when the hand on the wall slowly moved down to lightly trail on his arm to his waist. Goosebumps rose despite wearing a jacket as Black Star gave a teasing stroke on his arm and nearly jumped when there was a light tug on the hem of his pants. Soul felt even more flustered as Black Star watched every small reaction he managed to produce.

"Oh and by the way, I enjoyed lunch. You should cook for me more often." Black Star said shortly with a grin and Soul, despite feeling pleased with himself, scowled.

"As if! It was just a one time thing."

"Right... I just wanted to show you my thanks so..."

Soul gasped when the meister leaned closer and teeth attached to his earlobe. A tingling sensation made him shudder slightly and stifle a moan. It had just occurred in his puddled mind that his best friend was seducing him and was actually succeeding in turning him into a shivering mess. When a hot tongue glided wetly on his earlobe, Soul bit his own bottom lip hard to stop an unforgivable sound of pleasure. Black Star was now holding his waist with both hands and leaned in more so their bodies were pressing on each other full-on. It was when the blue-haired meister shifted his knee to rest between the weapon's legs that Soul had to pull his head back in shock. Soul brought his hands up between their chests while closing his eyes tight. What has gotten into his friend!?

"B-Black Star..." Said boy smirked and leaned his head back in so their lips could lightly touch. He had managed to get his friend to finally say his name and was even more turned on at the fact that Soul was looking so flushed. His eyes drank in the lovely sight of Soul panting slightly and his cheeks growing red.

Black Star finally pressed their lips together and Soul made a sound of shock. He whimpered as his cheeks grew hotter when a wet tongue probed his lips. He tried to keep it shut but an unknown sensitive spot was grazed over his lips and he tremulously parted them. His entire body shivered when a slippery tongue explored his mouth, licking away saliva and any parts of his mouth before moving on to his own tongue. Soul's nerves were leaving bit by bit as his appendage shyly played with the other one with moans erupting from both of their throats. How he had finally gave in to the other student is a mystery but the heat pooling in his stomach probably explained better. The two teens parted for air and their hot breaths fogged slightly as they panted harshly. Soul finally regained conscience of what he really needed to do and turned his head away to the side.

"What the hell... h-has gotten into you?" His closed eyes did not see the smirk and the other male leaned forward. Soul's heart sped up in slight fear when warm breath tickled his ear and gasped when hands groped his perk bottom.

"H-Hey-mmm!" Soul unconsciously arched against the meister's chest when Black Star kissed him hard and he was suddenly lifted up against the wall. The scythe whimpered when his tongue was sucked and played with and felt a sensual grind between his legs.

The blue-haired male leaned back to hear the moan escape from his best friend's throat. Soul bit his bottom lip when another grind rubbed against his clothed, growing erection and shuddered when the same pattern continued. As the teasing movements continued, Black Star slipped the other teen's jacket down to his elbows to gain access to the smooth, porcelain neck. Soul held onto Black Star's shoulders with his constricted arms as his neck was sucked and bit hard on.

"A-anh... Ngh..." Black Star felt his body reacting little by little with the noises he already produced out of Soul and impatiently tugged at the hem of his friend's pants. The moaning teen barely noticed the clothing article being pulled at, but froze when he later felt cold air hit his bare legs.

"W-wait a second! We-!" Soul stopped when a hard and wet object pressed quite intentionally between his legs. He knew that this could not mean anything good.

"Wait for what?" A low voice spoke in his flushed ear and Soul gasped when the same tongue licked his ear hotly. He shuddered and moaned into the other teen's shoulder as Black Star's member pushed more against his unprepared entrance.

"Pl-please don't... I'm not..." Soul tried to protest, but he really wanted it. He just did not know why he kept denying Black Star when he clearly wanted to be closer than ever with him.

"Am I going to fast?" Black Star asked and Soul could hear a tiny hint of uncertainty in the meister's tone. He was just thankful that Black Star was not going to force himself on him.

"What the hell do you think?" The teen sharply pointed out and it was a while before he felt a smirk on his ear.

"My bad..." Soul was curious and even a little scared of what the younger student was plotting. He yelped when he was pulled to the ground at such a fast speed and soon found himself almost seated on top of Black Star, who was lying back on the floor with both hands on his waist. "Is this better?"

"Wha- no it's not!" Soul bared his fangs in a scowl of embarrassment, but Black Star thought nothing of it.

"But you said I was going too fast, so I'll let you control the pace then."

"That's even worse!" He protested and his dangerous look was slowly fading as he was just above Black Star's erection. "We shouldn't even be doing this. I-I have to get home..."

"And leave the both of us like this?" Black Star asked with a raised eyebrow and nudged his member against Soul's opening, who flushed even more. "I seriously find that hard to believe."

Before Soul could answer, or deny him once more, he was pulled down so the member could enter him half the way and never had he felt so much pain in his life. Black Star watched as the other struggled not to cry out and did not comment on the tense muscles quivering around his aching cock. His grip tightened on his friend's waist as Soul whimpered at the dull pain in his lower abdomen. He was seriously being tested but forced himself to let Soul adjust to him.

A while turned into minutes when Soul took a big, shaky breath before slowly sitting up, wincing at the slightly burning sensation from not being at least prepared.

"O-Ow... God... Y-You asshole." He swore breathlessly.

"Sorry." Black Star said while showing no sign of being sorry.

Soul really wanted to punch Black Star, but only made pained sounds as he slid up more until the tip of his friend's cock was the only part inside him. Taking another deep breath, Soul braced his hands on the muscled chest beneath him and moved down half-way. Black Star winced as the wet and tight passage squeezed his member and changed his grip so he could hold Soul's waist more securely.

"S-Soul..." Said student only repeated this pattern while curiously looking down. His face was hot at how he was now able to easily impale himself and gradually increased the speed. Small, hesitant sounds escaped as he moved shallowly on the head of his friend's shaft and groaned. His whole body was on fire while his own member throbbed in need. He would seriously get Black Star back for getting him so worked up. Black Star tried to thrust up so his whole cock could be engulfed but Soul would only move up even more to stop the action.

"Dammit Soul..."

"It's.. It's your fault we're... in this... mess..." Soul panted while taking on half of Black Star's member now. His best friend groaned and threw his head back. He could not stand the image of Soul riding him with a such a flustered look while only wearing his dress shirt that had been parted and impatiently yanked to his elbows. He could feel himself growing harder with each glance at the erotic scene and was finding it a little frustrating that he could not fuck Soul at his preferable speed. His hands only held the fair waist firmly as his fingers dug into the procalien skin but Soul was not focused on the almost painful grip seeing as he was too lost in the pleasure of moving up and down on the fulfilling cock. Normally, he would have been too embarrassed to even move however it seemed as though his body had a mind of itself.

"Ngh... Oh fuck..." Black Star was now thrusting up at the same speed with self-restraint since he knew Soul was still trying to get used to being stretched so widely. After all he does have a godly-sized shaft.

"Soul... just take the whole damn thing in!"

"And be torn apart!?" Black Star huffed as Soul had yet again, moved up to stop himself from being filled to the brim.

"It's only take a second."

"No!" Not caring whether Soul was prepared or not, he firmly gripped his friend's waist before slamming him down all the way while thrusting up. Soul's scream could have awaken the dead; It was a good thing that the school was empty.

"Ow ow ow ow, fuck fuck fuck..." As Soul continued to swear nonstop under his breath, Black Star tried to get over the ringing in his ears.

"You sure can scream..." He muttered and managed to dodge the swat aimed for him. When the panicked breathing had subsided to shaky breaths, Black Star wasted no time in pulling Soul back down on his pulsing shaft. His friend let out another yell that was not so pain-filled and constricted. In fact, as the movements slowly increased in speed, Soul's sounds had been reduced to satisfied moans and impatient huffs. Of course Black Star was outright turned on at how sexy his friend was being without even realizing it and found himself wanting to go even deeper in Soul.

"Ah... Ah! Star! Fu-uck!" It seemed as though every whimper and begging quickened his lustful actions and Black Star was now completely controlling the speed despite what he said earlier. His grounds and harsh breathing was barely heard through Soul's sounds and he did not mind in fact.

Soul grabbed his leaking, wet shaft and rubbed it furiously to increase his pleasure. He pumped himself to the squelching sounds of their love-making, and to Black Star's satisfied groans. Soul moved his unoccupied hand on his friend's leg and bounced along on his lap. He could feel the pre-cum seeping out his asshole and leaking on the ground, further hardening himself at that thought.

"Mm... Soul..! Oh god..." The meister's back was arched and his thrusting was turning into sensual grinds. Soul rolled his hips as well, never ceasing his jerking and felt his prostate being rubbed on.

"Oh yes, there! Ah!" Black Star seemed to have caught on and was now grinding his cock against the sensitive spot that made Soul even more open to him. The raw-pink waist from his harsh grip stuttered and tried to meet with his own short thrusts and Soul completely lay on top of his wet chest, moving up and down himself to gain the stupendous feeling.

Soul's lower abdomen heated greatly and gave pleasurous somersaults until he felt the heat surge into his engorged member. Both feeling their climaxes arriving, Black Star wrapped his arms tightly around Soul's waist and began thrusting up hard and deep, staying in place for a few more milliseconds each time he was balls-deep within the scythe. Soul desperately tried to move down as well while grinding his sensitive meat in between their stomachs. Their volumes seemed to have tripled in minutes and Soul was sitting back up, bouncing faster than ever on his friend's lap. They could just feel the heated semen, waiting to just burst out in a wet and white bliss...

"Ah... Ah! Black Star!"

"Oh, fuck... Soul!" Their hips stuttered, causing their pelvises to meet in random yet desperate times until Black Star slammed back up to cum deep inside his friend's ass. Soul shuddered greatly when he spilled his seeds all over their stomachs and chests, grinding with each spurt of his milk as his prostate was jammed each time. Minutes passed as they basked in the white glory called Euphoria before Soul collapsed on top of Black Star, who was too busy trying to catch his breath.

"I... hate you... you know that?" Soul panted while cracking one eye open.

"Nah... I didn't."

"Well now you do." Black Star looked down at Soul before grinning despite his breathlessness.

"And I... love you... did you know that?" This made his friend blush dark.

"No... I didn't." He answered, for the first time truthfully. Black Star kept his arms around the weapon's waist and sighed.

"Now what?"

"... How about I torture you for skipping out on cleaning?" Black Star now heard a different, and kinky, meaning behind this statement and smirked before pressing their lips together.

"Sounds promising."


End file.
